No Goodbyes, Please
by Reading Is Smexy
Summary: This is set sometime after season 5, but Sam did not go to the pit. What happens when demons find someone who wants to hurt Dean as bad as they want him hurt? What happens if Cas and Dean don't open up in time? Slash fic (DEANXCAS) This is a deathfic rated T for swearing. Major character death, sorry. This is my first fanfic, just so you know.
1. Screams

_**Story Title: **_**No Goodbyes, Please**

_**Disclaimers:**_** I do not own anything in this story, if I did then I would be rich and incredibly awesome. Sadly not.**

_**WARNINGS:**_** This is a slash story nothing too detailed though.**

**Some scenes of torture and sadness.**

**THIS IS A DEATHFIC! **

_**Authors Note:**_**This is my first fanfiction, so some slack would be nice. I do not mind if you flame me so no reviews will be deleted. I'm new at this so advice could also be handy. If you have any then please PM me! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: The Screams**

The 1967 Chevy Impala sped down the road with two very unfortunate brothers drove away from the town where Dean had nearly died because of his smartass remarks. "Hey, man, you hungry? I need a big greasy burger with cheesy fries. Lots of pie too. Just lots of it," Dean told his little brother Sam.

"Or we could go to a place where they don't serve heart attacks on a bun," Sam told him. Dean turned on Sam with a smirk.

"Not everyone can survive on rabbit food Sammy!"

Sam whirled around in the passenger seat to glare at Dean. "It's Sam. Sammy is what you call a chubby twelve year old!" he protested.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

The boys' teasing was loud enough that they didn't hear the rustle of wings as their favorite angel showed up in the backseat. "Dean, stop the car and make this trader get out!" Castiel suddenly slammed on the brakes as Sam turned around to see Cas in the back.

"What the HELL!?" Dean yelled as soon as the black muscle car screeched to a stop. "Dammit, Cas! I told you that you can't just angel poof into my baby!" Dean tried to sound annoyed but there was no malice in his voice.

Castiel was unfazed by Dean's yelling. When he had first met Dean Winchester, he had thought that the yelling and teasing was childish, but over time those same things were what Castiel loved about his hunter. Yes, his hunter. Cas had been in love with Dean for quite some time but he knew that Dean was not only straighter than a Y-axis, but he constantly told Cas not to get in his personal space, not to have any "chick-flick moments, and that Dean thought that he was poison to anyone around him. Of course, the last one had been said when Dean was extremely drunk, but that did not make Cas feel any less love for his hunter.

"Cas! Dude, earth to Cas!" Dean asked with a slightly edgy tone to his voice as if the man had been trying to get his attention for some time.

Cas was abot to respond when suddenly Dean was ripped from the car and thrown onto the ground. For a moment the angel was frozen in shock, not from the fact that Dean had jst been torn from the car, but instead by the fact that someone else had the nerve to try and injure the thing that Cas would do anything for. Then the screams. Oh, the screams. They were a sound that no one should have to hear, much less vocalize. The horrid sounds were coming from his hunter.

Then Castiel had an interesting thought, _where is Sam? Shouldn't he be helping Dean? _ Then he realized that Sam was stuck to the side of the car watching his brother be tortured by an evil creature.

_**Author's Note: **_**Haha! Cliffhanger! Please review? I could use all the help I can get! Hope you liked it! Next chapter will probably be up this weekend!**


	2. He'll Never Know

**Author's Note: I love writing stories for anyone and everyone! Thank you to Tonksmoxie for that review! I'm sorry that you didn't like the romance, I'm working on a story without any of that mushy crap so I'll get that finished and you can tell me how it is!**

**Sorry, this is a long one, but I hope that everyone enjoys it! Please review! They make my day!**

**Disclaimer: If only I did!**

**Chapter 2: He'll Never Know**

_**Castiel's POV**_

Castiel had the same word repeating in his mind ever since the beast had started to carve words into Dean's back and chest. At first it had just mimicked Sam and Cas' screams of absolute agony. The thing must have had done something to Dean's vision when it dragged him out of the car, so he didn't know that the other boys weren't in any actual trouble or danger at the time.

His tortured cries were now sobs. Not only for himself and the pain, but for Sam and Cas. Once again Cas was intrigued and astounded by how much Dean cared for his family and friends. Then he was dragged away followed by a trail of blood. His blood. Cas couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. He couldn't do anything. Castiel was torn from his thoughts when he heard Sam calling his name.

**Sam's POV**

"Cas! Hey, Castiel!" Sam yelled. Sam was at a loss for what to do. He was held in place by whatever power the thing had, but at the moment he didn't care if he never got off of the car, he just wanted his brother's soft voice to tell him to stay calm while he figured out what to do just like he had when Sam had been about 4. The younger brother hadn't known that when something was icy and you licked, that your tongue would get stuck. It was awful, his tongue burned and the first thing he did was cry for Dean to save him. Dean had come rushing to his brother while their father was inside the gas station getting some more salt and other things. Sam suddenly started to silently cry as he thought about that day. He would give anything if he could prevent the shrieks that were coming from Dean.

"What?" Snarled Cas. "What could you need while your brother is suffering!? He gives up everything for you, but if it comes to something you want, and something he needs, you always come first! Always!" Cas was slightly shaking and his voice was sounded like he was about to cry. Of course, it wasn't surprising, Sam was on the verge of another wave of tears too, but he knew that Cas had a huge crush on his brother. Although Dean would never admit it, everyone knew that he liked the angel just as much as, if not more than, the angel loved him.

"Cas! How dare you accuse me of something like that! I need to know if you're stuck! And I swear to GOD, if you aren't stuck, if you're just _watching _this happen to Dean, then I will send you to the pits of Hell! I will make sure that you _never_ see my brother again! I don't care if you love him! I don't care if he loves you because if someone is going to be with him, then they aren't going ng to watch when he can't hold back his fear or his pain… and especially not when he trusts them with his life and they just throw it away! Sam roared.

Cas looked taken aback by the outburst for a moment, but then he moved. And burst into a fit of tears and gut wrenching sobs. "I could… have helped… h-him…." He said between gasps for breath.  
"I could h-have kept him… from f-feeling that. No-now I'll never be able to tell him… he'll never know that I-" Cas' breath caught in his throat as his body was trembling violently.

Sam suddenly didn't feel as if the entire Impala was on him and he realized that the thing must have dragged Dean far enough away that he couldn't keep Sam stuck. They didn't have time to grieve. Sam knew that, but he didn't want to tell Cas that every second, Dean would just be that much closer to death. But he had to because if he didn't, then his brother would die. "Um, Cas, we need to go, I'm not held on the car anymore. If we don't leave now, then Dean could die-he may already be dead." Sam said the last part in a whisper.

**Dean's POV**

When Dean was dragged from the car, he slammed his head on the ground so his vision was drifting in and out of spots and occasional darkness. But he never blacked out. Then he heard what he hoped that he would never have to hear._ Ever_. It was Sammy and Cas screeching in torment. Dean started to thrash in the thing's grip, but its strength never wavered. Just when he thought it would end, another scream would be torn from the man he loved. Yes, loved. Dean never really did anything about his feelings because he thought that an angel of the _freaking lord_ could possibly care about him that way but as soon as he thought that Cas could die, he wished with every bone in his body that he had told Cas. Even if it had just been once.

Eventually the screams stopped and he was stupid enough to hope that this shit would end, but there was suddenly a searing pain on his cheat. He looked down and saw that the son of a bitch was carving _letters _into him. Even upside down, he could read what they said. 'Feel the pain you have dealt upon us', and 'You belong in Hell' The words were etched into his chest and back in the jackass's chicken scratch writing. By the time the cutting had stopped, Dean was mostly numb and the last thing he whispered between labored breaths was, "I love you, Cas. I'm so sorry." Then everything went black.


	3. Mesperyian

**Author's Note: So here's chapter 3! Please read and review! Just remember that I will not delete any reviews. I could really use some advice for my writing, so if you have any tips let me know. Here you go. Just to let you know, I have no beta so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

**Disclaimer: I would have to die and then come back to life just to die of happiness all over again if I owned these amazing guys!**

***these* mean that the words within the stars are inside of Castiel's mind on the frequency with which Dean is heard.**

**^these^ mean that the words within the signs are Castiel's response to Dean on the frequency that Sam isn't on.**

**No Goodbyes, Please**

**Chapter 3: Mesperyian**

_**Sam's POV**_

Sam and Castiel had been searching in the woods for nearly two hours when Sam finally felt the reality of had happened, stopped dead in his tracks, and looked down at his feet. His eyes filled up with tears, but he refused to allow himself to cry. He had to stay strong, to keep himself together because if he didn't, then his brother would die. The guilt that had been building up in his chest had other plans though.

Sam should have known that the bitch would twist up his words, use them to get what she wanted without breaking the deal that Sam had made. He was sick and tired of letting Dean, his hero, down, so he decided to give him someone that couldn't let him down wouldn't betray him, and that would love him. That someone was an angel that had the hots for his brother, and, although Dean wouldn't admit it, who his brother had the hots for. The cross-roads demon had told Sam that if Dean and Cas were going to finally admit that they loved each other, then Sam had to lose something. Not his soul, but something that she said would be much worse to lose than his sole. The younger Winchester had reluctantly agreed even though he had no idea what he would have to lose.

He knew now. Sam knew that the deal he made was going to cost him his brother, and she was right, too. Losing Dean would be a thousand times worse than losing his soul. But something kept telling him that something wasn't right with this 'demon' in fact, he wasn't so sure it was a demon he was talking to.

"Sam?" Cas asked hesitantly. Sam looked up from his feet to glance at Cas. "We need to keep going… Dean, he…I-I think that I can hear him," the angel said miserably. The two stopped to listen, but there was no sound besides the heavy breathing of the pair. "If I can hear him, but at the same time, hear nothing, then it means that Dean is in such extreme agony that body is sending off waves of distress. For someone to help him," Cas told him morosely.

Sam stared at Cas in horror. His brother was the toughest man he knew, but he was in pain that was so intense that his body literally couldn't take it on its own. And it was all Sam's fault. "I-it's my f-fault! I did this to him! Oh God, oh God, he's gonna die! Oh shit!" Sam was rambling and, he knew it, but he didn't give a rat's ass.

"Sam, I do not understand how this grim situation could be in any way your doing," Castiel told him while tilting his head in a way that told everyone that knew him, he was confused.

Sam began to cry for the second time that night. "Cas I made a deal… I thought that maybe if Dean would finally admit how he felt and knew that someone, beside family, actually loved him and wanted him around, then he would just be happy for once. I also hate it when you guys have eye sex across the room, by the way. When I made the deal, the demon told me that-" Sam paused to take a shuddering breath before continuing, "She told me that I didn't have to give her my soul because Dean would just find a way to get me topside. But she said that what she wanted would be just as painful, if not worse, than dying. Again."

_**Dean's POV**_

When Dean came to, he realized that the cold gravel was no longer digging into his back. While the discomfort being gone was nice, he knew that if it was gone, then the thing had dragged him to God knows where. He looked around and noticed that covering the walls were designs of jet black colored roses, and on the floor there was masks littering the floor. _Strange_ Dean thought as he continued examining the room. There was one door and it appeared that he was in an old warehouse. Dean was about to look around more when the door creaked open, and the thing that had brought him here walked in.

"Well, well, well. I'm sure that she will be pleased to hear that you are awake. Very pleased indeed," it muttered to Dean.

"So, what are you anyway?" Dean asked lazily. Then added," Besides fugly."

"Me?" it asked truly confused, but it seemed completely oblivious to the insult. "Well I'm just a human, but my master is much more than that. I guess telling you wouldn't cause any harm…Anyway, her name is Mesperyian. She is the Greek goddess of torture and punishment!" he commented with a huge grin on his face. Or at least, what passed for a grin considering the fact that his face was so royally burned and screwed up.

"Oh, well that sounds extremely pleasant!" Dean snapped sarcastically. "But what the hell do I have to do with the fucking goddess of torture and whatever? Wait, if you're not a demon or anything, them why did you write 'Feel the pain you have dealt upon us? I don't understand that part."

"You will know soon enough… if you don't die from absolute misery first." The human torch (Dean decided to call him that since he looked like he was used as a torch but failed miserably) slowly inched his way closer to Dean. Dean suddenly noticed that the human torch was holding a black rose. "This one of the most famous symbols of my master, and now it is laced with a poison that Zeus himself could not withstand. Now it will be dragged across you skin, you will forget about everything except the pain when it is touching you!" it sneered evilly.

_Pfft! I spent 30 years being tortured in Hell! _Dean thought _I highly doubt that whatever this stupid rose does will be anywhere near as bad as that! _

_**Castiel's POV**_

"What do you mean!?" Sam inquired with a slight tinge of panic in his voice. "What do you mean you can _hear_ him?!"

*Stop! Stop, please just stop… I can't! I-I can't do it anymore! Someone please! Help…* Cas' head shot up from the trail where you could tell that Dean had been dragged. "No… Oh, I'm so sorry Dean. We're coming I promise. Just hold on!" He said in a whisper. He wasn't really speaking to anyone, more to just himself.

"Cas? Oh no, you heard him again huh? Shit! Shit, shit, shit!" Sam said.

^Dean! I need you to tell me where you are! Please! Me and Sam are coming to find you!^

*C-cas? AhHHH! Cas, please make it stop! It hurts! It hurts so much!* Dean's voice was filled with the proof of how much he was suffering. *I-I'm in an old w-warehouse. Just hurry… I don't know how l-long I can keep this up…*

**Ooooh! I just love cliffhangers! Don't you? Well probably not… Oh well! The next chapter won't take too long; I know **_**exactly **_**where I'm going with this! Thanks to everyone who has been reading my story!**


	4. The Rose Tattoo

**Author's Note: I just want to let you all know that Mesperyian is the actual Greek goddess of torture and punishment. As usual, I love your reviews! To anonymous, thank you for those pointers! I actually did notice the 'trader' thing **_**after**_** I posted it. Rotten luck! In my story, if there is anything that's offensive to anyone, then I am soooo sorry! I don't believe in the homophobic crap or anything, I just need the bad guy to seem REALLY bad. Again I'm sorry in possible advance!**

**Disclaimers: If I owned them, do you **_**really **_**think that I'd be writing fanfics on the internet? No, no I wouldn't.**

**Reminders:*Dean talking in frequency thing***

**^Castiel talking in frequency thing^**

**Underlined words are things that are being read on the computer.**

**No Goodbyes, Please**

**Chapter 4: The Rose Tattoo**

**Dean's POV**

When Dean heard Castiel's voice in his head, he thought that the pain was literally driving him insane. He figured that if he was going to die, then Cas' voice wouldn't be the worst thing in the world to hear. Dean was about to continue thinking about the angel's rough voice when he heard the bastard who was torturing him say, "Apparently this is not as interesting as I thought! Well, when you work for the goddess of torture, you learn to get a tad bit creative!" He went to go and get some things for the 'fun' that he and Dean were having to continue, but stopped and turned back towards his captive. "Oh, I just thought that you should know my name is Sam Castellan."

Dean's face fell from its murderous look to one of despair._ Shit! He has the same name as my brother! Not to mention the fact that his last name has my nickname for Castiel in the beginning! But that is how the Winchester luck works isn't it?! As soon as a situation seems like it couldn't get any worse, that's _exactly _what it does! Dammit! _

"Dean, does that make you sad? Oh, that's right, I forgot… Your _dead_ little baby brother is named Sam huh? Plus there's your nickname for your dumb friend, apologies, your _dead _dumb friend!" he said with a sneer. With that said he turned around and walked out of the only door in the room.

**Sam's POV**

After an hour of searching for more clues to where Dean might be, the two went to the nearest town, which was about one mile from where they were. They found an old, cheap motel in the middle of town. Once they were checked in, Sam quickly opened up his laptop and went straight to work trying to gather as much as information as he could.

"OK. So we know that this thing's meat suit had a black rose tattoo on his left arm, and dark, short hair, but that's it…" Sam said to Cas.

*Cas! Please answer me… please…*

^Dean, what do you need?!^

*Are you guys okay? I don't know how he knows! H-he said that you were dead… I mean, obviously, you're not, but is Sam alright?*

^Sam is not harmed or in danger, he is doing research to find out what has taken you. We will find you, I promise!^

*I know what it is… But you might not like it…What actually took me was just a human, but the thing that it's working for is a Greek goddess. Her name is Mesperyian, she is the goddess of torture and punishment.*

^I will tell Sam! This makes it much easier to help you!^ With that, Castiel turned towards the younger Winchester and said, " Dean is being held by a Greek goddess. Mesperyian to be specific. She is the goddess of torture and punishment."

Sam mumbled a few unintelligible things, uttered thank you, and went back to his computer to look up Mesperyian.

"Holy... Shit…Dean is so screwed," Sam said after about an hour of searching. He turned to Cas and showed him what he had found.

**Author's Note: Sooooo! Exciting stuff! The next chapter will be up really soon. (Like within the next day) I t will mainly be on the research that Sam is doing on Meperyian. Like always, thanks for reading, blah de blah reviews blah de blah… Look, it's like 4 in the morning; I really want this chapter to be done, so there. **


	5. Some Research and a Flashback

**Author's Note: I did do a bit of research on the topic, but not an extreme amount. If you see anything that is not correct with her, then my apologies.**

**Underlined italics are flash backs!**

**No Goodbyes, Please**

**Chapter 5: Some Research and a Flashback**

**Castiel's POV**

Sam had spent about an hour searching for information on the horrid thing that had taken the angel's hunter. "Holy…Shit… Dean is so screwed…" Sam suddenly said turning to look at Castiel. He scooted out of the way and motioned for Cas to go and look at what the younger Winchester had found.

Mesperyian is the goddess of torture and punishment. Her symbol is masks or a black rose. Mesperyian is the daughter of Hades (God of the Underworld). She was born the first time that Persephone left to visit Demeter during the warm seasons. During her absence, Hades found himself so lonely that he would often imagine what Persephone and his child would look like. Sometimes Hades would vision the child so vividly, that it would take on a form, but would soon disappear as if it were never there in the first place. Weeks went by this way, and after no word from his wife, Hades developed a sort of depression. This depression became so strong that when he envisioned the child, now a daily occurrence, he pictured her down to her very last strand of hair. When he was done, the form did not disappear, but instead came forward and sat down next to him. He named her Mesperyian. She grew to be very beautiful, even prettier than Aphrodite. Aphrodite heard this and became very angry and jealous. She became so upset that she decided to pay a visit to the Underworld to forever set straight who was the most beautiful. When she got there, she was astounded by the girl's looks and hesitated, but soon enough became even more driven by hatred and jealousy. Aphrodite devised a plan knowing that she couldn't kill Mesperyian. Weeks passed and word traveled, and Aphrodite was just becoming more enraged, but she knew that she had to wait for the perfect moment. Eventually that time came a couple weeks later. Mesperyian longed to stretch her legs and breathe fresh air, so she surfaced from the Underworld. Being envisioned a Persephone's daughter, she loved nature. So she walked east for many steps until she came upon the most beautiful comb she had ever seen with gold, pearls, and leaves etched into it with the highest quality. Astounded by this discovery she grew very excited and used the comb to pen back her strawberry blond hair, but she didn't know that this comb was part of an evil plan on Aphrodite's part. Having stuck the comb just right into her hair, the sun struck the gold, and the comb burst into unforgiving flames and wicked heat. Instantly Mesperyian threw her right hand up to her head and swatted at the fire. She didn't stop until she was sure it was out. After that, she ran to the nearest river only to be disgusted by the sight. Her gorgeous hair was nothing more than ashes and her face a mass of hideous remains. She looked down to her hand and saw the hue of charcoal and cracked nails. Since Mesperyian was a goddess, she could not die but when Hades had envisioned her, he left out the part of her immune system that would render her skin immortal to fire. The only harm the flames could do was burn her skin to the color of coal the damage would never worsen, nor would it ever heal. This was one reason why she was told not to go to the surface, for fear of catching fire. She didn't want any more damage to occur so she quickly retreated back to the Underworld; miserable and angry at heart. Soon she ordered Hephaestus to make her a mask of intimidation. Upon wearing the mask, she felt as if something were missing. To fix this, she did as Hades had done to create her, she envisioned wings of darkness and evil to grow from her back to give her the power to fly, a right hand of metal, sharp claws to inflict pain. With this change of attire came the change of heart. Mesperyian had taken after her mother's, Persephone, kind heart. Now all she felt was hatred and yearned for torture and punishment. Whenever she saw someone misbehaving, she would become extremely angry and would fly to them only to sweep them up and dash them to pieces with her claws. Then she would feed the mangled form of what was once a human to the three headed dog in the Underworld. Some people believed that there was a day that she did not care if one had done bad or not. They said that this day was called Judgment Day.

"Oh my, this is definitely not good for Dean. How do we kill her if this Creature is immortal?" Cas asked with the signature tilt of his head.

Sam looked at Cas with a look of dread. "I really don't know… Wait!"

"Sam, I did not plan on leaving so there is no need for you to tell me to wait."

"Ok, whatever Cas. Look, I think that we can at least scare her off or render her powerless if we use fire. I mean, it is fire that caused her to be like this!"

" I do believe that there are a couple of flame throwers in the trunk of the Impala from that Wendigo hunt just before we came here," Cas slightly started to shake as he remembered what had happened.

_The wendigo had separated the trio and set its sights on Dean. Sam and Cas had frantically searched for Dean yelling his name even though it was a very bad idea. Eventually they found where the beast had been staying. They went into the cave-like thing and searched for any sign of Dean. When they finally found him, he had been torn to shreds. His chest and stomach were hanging in pieces. At first, Sam and Cas thought that the y might be too late but Dean suddenly groaned in pain. They immediately got him down from where he had been hanging by his wrists. Sam went and found the wendigo quickly and killed it. By the time he got back, Cas was sobbing and Dean was barely alive. Had his chest not been slightly moving, Sam would have thought he was already dead. Castiel picked up Dean and swiftly carried Dean to the Impala where Sam had run ahead to open the car door. They put Dean in the back and raced to the nearest hospital. Dean was in the hospital for a week, but he was only conscious for the last two. As soon as he was released, the three drove away from the place never wanting to go back where Sam had nearly lost his brother and Cas his other half._

Author's note: Well that was not a very fun chapter! *Pouts in a very sexy way* :( Oh well, it was important. Thank you for everything my faithful readers! 3 3 3


	6. Hello, and Goodbye, Dean

**Author's note: I am sooo sorry that this took so long! I've had a very bad month, first I broke a my patella (yes, you can actually do that) and had to get surgery, then my grandfather died, then I forgot to study for a test that was like over half of my grade and had to stay up literally ALL night long, and finally my computer crashed so I had to get a new one! So in 7 days my life really went to Hell! **

**Anyway…This is where we might FINALLY get some interaction with Dean and Mesperyian! It could get bloody… Sorry Dean! Anyway, hope you like this chapter! 3**

**Disclaimers: "If only, if only," the fangirls all sigh, "I owned the Winchesters!" But none of us do so…**

**No Goodbyes, Please**

**Chapter 6: Hello, and Goodbye Dean…**

**Dean's POV**

Dean had been in the warehouse with fake Sam for who knows how long. He had been told that if he didn't stop talking, he would be tortured beyond the point of death. _Well, if that doesn't sound fun then I don't know what is!_ He thought dryly. "Ok man, you can at least tell me when the royal bitch is gonna get here. Don't you want me to be all nervous or whatever for the-what did you call it? - oh right, the impending doom?" Dean asked.

"Fine, I guess she would love to snack on your panicky pheromones. She will be here within the next 20 minutes," fake Sam said with a slight hint of irritation in his voice.

"No, I think that I will be here now Samuel," declared a mysterious, yet beautiful voice.

Fake Sam's eyes suddenly held a stormy look that told Dean he was not happy. "My name is not Samuel. That was my father, but I am just Sam. No disrespect intended ma'am,"

"Whatever, now leave. I want to get to know Dean before we start making his life Hell. We have pl-" Dean abruptly cut her off with a burst of broken laughter.

"Listen lady, I spent 30 years in Hell so I doubt that a tiny little bitch who wears a mask because she is afraid that she'll get teased by all the other Gods and Goddesses could do much to me," Dean smugly said while glaring at who he supposed was Mesperyian.

"Hello, Dean…You know, I used to be very beautiful. In fact, Aphrodite herself was jealous! It was on one unfortunate day, that something very bad happened to me. Anyway, that is not the point here. Do you know why you are here Dean?" Mesperyian said calmly, but it wasn't the calm that a normal person would use, it was…different than that. Dean couldn't explain what the underlying tone in her voice was, but he knew that he didn't want to know.

"Well, considering that I look like this," at that, Dean motioned to his face. "I'm gonna go ahead and say that you heard of my radiating good looks and decided to see for yourself," Dean smirked devilishly and winked at the seemingly unaffected bitch, but he could tell that he was starting to grate on her patience.

Mesperyian looked at him with fake pity and said, "Oh, Dean that would be much more pleasant for you if it were true, but unfortunately…" She trailed off while he waited for what she said to sink in before she continued. "You see, I used to be called upon by many people to torture someone who has wronged them in some way. But sadly, that time has long since gone. Every now and then I pluck some random person from the street to have a little fun, but then a man came to me. He said that he was a demon who needed a small favor from me. At first I was annoyed that he could even think about me doing something for him out of the goodness of my cold, unforgiving heart. But then, he said that it was a person who needed to be tortured by none other than the best! I obliged obviously!" Mesperyian seemed to be extremely happy that she finally got a request to deal out the hurt.

"Now, let's begin shall we?" she said cheerily. With that she reached out her right hand and scraped it across Dean's face. _It must have that same poison stuff that the rose did because, damn, it should not hurt this much! It was only a flesh wound! _Dean thought.

Mesperyian continued to drag her metal claws all across Dean's already beaten body. After another twenty minutes of this, she took her right hand again (the one with the claws) and plunged it into Dean's stomach. She twisted it around while the hunter's blood pooled around the chair. Laughing manically, she pulled out her hand and licked the blood off of the tips of the claws.

"Wow, Dean, your blood is already full of pain and suffering! It's delicious!" She smiled showing her bloodstained teeth. "If that was only a taste… I wonder what your bones will taste like! Will they crunch in my mouth or will they dissolve like cotton candy? Or both?"

"Well, it's too bad that you won't ever get to find out! My angel is coming to get me! So is my brother! You are going to be the one begging for mercy! Suck on that Bitch!"

Mesperyian was fuming and with one quick motion, she had a hold of Dean's throat. "I _never _beg for mercy." She instantly started carving her name across Dean's bare throat. She didn't care if she nicked the jugular. That would just make it fast food, and she wanted a full meal, but she was so pissed that she wanted to break every bone in his body. She wanted to hear the pleasant crack of each and every one of them as he screamed in pain. So she did just that. And his screams were like the entire choir of Heaven singing through her veins. _I will enjoy this one immensely!_ She thought.

**Sam's POV**

_Okay, _Sam thought, _we have the flamethrowers, demon knife, angel blade, salt rounds, everything we might need…I hope._

Sam and Castiel had gathered up what they could think of to bring with them. In Sam's opinion, he wanted to bring more, but Cas had said that if they were carrying too much, then they wouldn't be able to help Dean and 'kill' Mesperyian.

They were driving back to where they had been before, but his time they had plenty of weapons at hand and also had a map to see if there were any warehouses nearby.

"Sam! There it is!" Cas suddenly shouted pointing at a building that looked like it hadn't been used in over ten years. "I can tell… His soul is much brighter and louder than any other human I've ever met, but now that he is seemingly desperate, the shine and sound are even brighter and louder than ever before. We must hurry though…"

Sam grinded his teeth together, "No shit, Sherlock! I was gonna stop and get ice cream first!"

"Sam, I suspect that there was sarcasm used in those words, but I merely said that because a soul can't be this bright unless it is calling out for its last plea of help before it...before it is sent to Heaven," Cas said, his eyes cast downwards at the floor of the car.

When Sam heard that, he pressed the pedal to the floor and sped to the building, speed limits be damned.

**Castiel's POV**

Cas was about to continue the conversation with Sam but stopped abruptly when he heard Dean in his head again. *Cas, Castiel, I just wanted to tell you that I am so sorry for everything. If I hadn't tortured, then you wouldn't have, in the long run, been cast away from Heaven. I hope that you can find it in you too forgive me because I don't think I could stand dying knowing that you hate me. Goodbye Castiel, I-I love y-* The rest of the sentence was cut off when a piercing crack rang through Cas' head. At first he thought that Sam had wrecked the Impala, but then realized that it must have happened to Dean, but the strike was so had that he could hear it through a whole other frequency.

Sam seemed to notice Cas' face go pale because he was soon swearing nonstop and muttering about how it was his fault.

"Hey, Cas, when you first poofed into the car, why did you call me a traitor?"

"Sam, I knew that you met with a demon, but your brother didn't know o I assumed that you were betraying him like you did with Ruby. I didn't know that you only made a deal. I apologize."

The two were close enough that they could hear a woman laughing inside of the building. _Mesperyian, _Cas thought. He was out of the car before it even came to a stop, Sam not far behind. "Let's go save my brother."

They ran into the building and were horrified by what they saw. Dean was practically in pieces tied to a chair with blood pooling around him and dripping from everywhere around him. While Mesperyian was cackling evilly. She spun around to face the boys but when she saw the flame throwers; her face was drained of any and all color. She immediately stopped laughing and started to back away. "Samuel! Sam, help!"

A young boy possibly around the age of twenty to thirty ran into the room but turned and ran back out as fast as he could. _It doesn't matter, he is only human._ Cas thought. Then Sam and Castiel immediately grabbed the flame throwers and fired them at the goddess. She shrieked in fear and pain, and then was lying on the ground in a heap of fire and ash. She didn't die, but she wouldn't be doing g anything anytime soon.

A sickening whimper sounded through the silent warehouse. Dean. Sam was the first person to get to Dean with Cas following right behind him.

"S-s-Sam-my, I d-didn' think th-that you would co-ome. I l-love you, m-man. Just r-rememb-ber that 'kay?" Dean's voice wasn't above a whisper. Sam's eyes filled with tears and wept for his broken brother.

"Cas, I-I am really gr-grateful for y-you. Pl-please know that I am s-s-so sor-rry. Also kn-know that I l-love you t-too. Not like f-family th-though…more… like a-a r-omance t-type th-thing. S-Sam, can I –I talk t-to Cas f-for a s-sec?"

"Sure Dean, I love you too, man. That's why you can't die okay?" With that, Sam stood and took a few steps back.

"Dean, I-" Cas' sentence broke off in a fit of sobs. He leaned down by Dean and took the only part of the hunter that Cas could touch, his left cheek. "You can't go. Not yet. We love each other now. Please don't go…please,"

"Cas, I-I wi-ill miss y-you. A l-lot. Goodbye, and I suppose, since I'll n-never g-get to s-say it a-again… I l-love you C-Cas. S-so much. Don't fo-forget i-it. Goodbye." With that Dean's eyes started to flutter down slightly.

"No. No, Dean. No goodbyes, please! I love you too my hunter. My beautiful hunter," Cas said his voice slightly breaking.

Dean's eyes were glazed over and Cas realized that he wasn't breathing anymore. He burst into another wave of tears and buried his fists in Dean's favorite leather jacket that was now covered in blood. Sam rushed over and when he saw Dean's chest totally stilled he too cried his brother's name. He dropped to his knees and stared at his brother.

**Sam's POV**

When Sam heard Cas wail in sorrow he ran back to them. The first thing he noticed was that Dean's chest wasn't moving, and his eyes were glazed over. Sam balled until he had no more tears left. As did Cas.

_**One week later…**_

Dean was dead. For good this time. They ended up burying Dean because they couldn't bear to watch him burn. They actually had a real funeral for Dean. Everyone was there. Sam, Cas, Bobby, Lisa, Ben, even Chuck (and Becky) showed up. It was quick, sad, but it was meaningful.

After everybody went home and it was just Sam and Cas left at the grave, the two talked about Dean.

"Cas, what did Dean say to you? Before he… you know," Sam asked.

"He told me that he loved me…" Cas got a small smile on his face when he said that. "He told me that he was sorry, and that he would miss me," now his smile was turning a little sad.

"I knew it, by the way. That you two liked each other. I'm sorry that you didn't know until it was too late."

Cas looked at Sam and they knew that it would be hard without Dean around, but they also knew that they would never forget him; yet they wouldn't be hung up on him.

**The End**

**Author's Note: Well, my keyboard is quite wet with my tears. I really like writing this! I will get some new stories up soon! **


End file.
